videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Jack Cayman
Jack Cayman (ジャックケイマン Jack Cayman) is the main protagonist of MadWorld and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Jack Cayman would fight just like he does in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. Big over the top combos using his chainsaws and fists. He would be somewhat heavy but not a tank like any other heavy fighter. His attacks would be very powerful and combo heavy. His air game wouldn't be that great however. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Jack does three punches. * Side Tilt: Jack does a punch forward with his chainsaw extended, that will knock the enemy. * Up Tilt: Jack slashes up, then down with his chainsaw. * Down Tilt: Jack does a spinning back-fist attack with the chainsaw gauntlet. * Dash Attack: Jack does a forward charge with his twin daggers. * Side Smash: Jack delivers a strong forward swing with a spiked baseball bat. * Up Smash: Jack takes out a wrecking ball and jerks it upwards. * Down Smash: Jack punches the ground so hard, that nearby opponents will stand shocked for a little bit. * Neutral Aerial: Jack spins around, cutting at both sides with his chainsaw. * Forward Aerial: Jack dashes and swings his chainsaw midair. * Back Aerial: Jack slashes backward with his chainsaw. * Up Aerial: Jack throws a black and white brick into the air. * Down Aerial: Jack faces down and picks up a missile launcher and shoots it. It's extremely powerful. * Grab: Jack uses the Magnet Gun to pull the opponent towards him. * Pummel: Jack punches the opponent with his mechanical arm. * Forward Throw: Jack puts a tire on the opponent, then kicks them away. * Back Throw: Jack suplexes the opponent before throwing them backwards. * Up Throw: Jack throws the opponent into the air and shoots them. * Down Throw: Jack muffles the opponent and throws them onto the ground. * Neutral Special - Sign Post: Jack pulls out a signpost and skewer the opponent with it. The Sign Post sticks in them for a literally few seconds before fading away. This move does decent damage and has good range. **'Custom 1 - Rifle:' **'Custom 2 - Missile Launcher:' * Side Special - Motorcycle Ride: Jack summons his motorcycle and rides it similar how Wario's in Smash. He can also jump on it automatically and attack with his chainsaw by pressing "A". **'Custom 1 - Heavy Cycle Ride:' **'Custom 2 - Fast Cycle Ride:' * Up Special - Grinder: Jack pulls the Double Chainsaw and then jumps in the air in a twirl. This attack will do rapid combo damage in his path by his chainsaws, grinding the opponent. **'Custom 1 - Jet Turbine:' **'Custom 2 - Explosive Grinder:' * Down Special - Trashcan: Jack pulls out a trash can from nowhere. He can throw it at the opponent with the "A" button. If he's close to the opponent and pressing "B", he will slam the trash can on the opponent's head. **'Custom 1 - Canister:' **'Custom 2 - Tire:' * Final Smash - Bloodbath: If Jack is near the opponent, he gets to choose how he can beat them. Either throwing them in a pit of spikes, electrocuting them, or tossing them into a volcano. Taunts * Up: * Side: * Down: Idle Poses W.I.P. Cheer Go Jack Cayman! Go Jack Cayman! Go Jack Cayman! On-Screen Appearance W.I.P. Victory Poses W.I.P. Victory Theme: W.I.P. Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Jack Cayman has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Jack Cayman W.I.P. Jack Cayman (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: DeathWatch: Max Anarchy Jack battles different characters in a series of 1v1 battles, referencing the Black Side route of Anarchy Reigns' Story Mode. Costumes * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:MadWorld Category:Anarchy Reigns